vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcel Gerard/Gallery
The Originals TV Series |-|Season One= Originals-120-04.jpg 1x05marcel.jpg 1x05marcel2.jpg 1x05marcel3.jpg 1x07marcel.jpg 1x07marcel2.jpg TO108-011-Diego-Marcel~Tyler.jpg TO108-013-Marcel.jpg TO108-015-Marcel.jpg TO108-019-Marcel.jpg TO108-030~Rebekah-Marcel.jpg TO108-039-Marcel~Rebekah.jpg TO108-049-Rebekah-Marcel.jpg TO108-060-Marcel.jpg TO108-064-Marcel.jpg TO108-066-Marcel.jpg TO108-077-Marcel~Klaus.jpg TO108-102-Marcel and Klaus Photo.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel2.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel3.jpg 1x09KlausMarcelHayley.jpg 1x09Marcel.jpg 205 tvd 425.jpg AlwaysSneakPeek2.jpg Bloodposter marcel.jpg Camimarcel.jpg Camimarcel22.jpg|Marcel dancing with Cami CasketCap84.jpg Crescent11.jpg Crescent12.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent26.jpg Crescent27.jpg Crescent4.jpg Crescent40.jpg Crescent53.jpg Crescent68.jpg Crescent69.jpg Crescent90.jpg CrescentCity2.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (1).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (10).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (11).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (14).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (3).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (5).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (6).jpg Dancemarcelcami.jpg Davina1x04.jpg DavinaMarcel1x04.jpg Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Diego and Marcel Diegomarcelcami.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Fts27marcel.jpg Fts31marcel.jpg Fts34marcel.jpg Fts37marcel.jpg Fts9marcel.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg Hosueriding9.jpg Hosuerigin12.jpg Houseofrising16.jpg Houserigin11.jpg Houserising7.jpg Klaus and Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klaus and Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Klausmarcel1x06.jpg Klausmarcel1x066.jpg Lgg10marcelrebekah.jpg LGG14.jpg Lgg2marcel.jpg Lgg4rebekahmarcel.jpg LGG6.jpg LGG7.jpg LGG8.jpg Lgg9rebekahmarcel.jpg Lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg Lwb1marcel.jpg Lwb2elijah.jpg Lwb3marcelelijah.jpg Lwb4marcelelijah.jpg Lwb6marcel.jpg Marcel (1).png|Marcel telling Klaus he is the King. Marcel (10).png Marcel (11).png Marcel (12).png Marcel (13).png Marcel (14).png Marcel (15).png Marcel (16).png Marcel (17).png Marcel (18).png Marcel (19).png Marcel (2).png Marcel (20).png Marcel (21).png Marcel (22).png Marcel (23).png Marcel (24).png Marcel (25).png Marcel (26).png Marcel (27).png Marcel (28).png Marcel (29).png Marcel (3).png Marcel (30).png Marcel (4).png Marcel (5).png Marcel (6).png Marcel (7).png Marcel (8).png Marcel (9).png Marcel 10 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 11 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 11 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel throttling Thierry Marcel 11 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 12 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 12 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 12 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 16 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 16 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 17 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 17 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 18 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 18 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 19 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x01.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x06.jpg Marcel 20 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x01.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x06.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x01.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x06.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x06.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 7 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 7 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 7 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 7 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x04.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x02.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel and Camille 2 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel and Camille at the Masquerade Gala Marcel and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Davina Marcel and Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel and Thierry Marcel le Pape.png Marcel suit.jpg Marcel TO 1x01.jpg Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Marcel TO 1x03.jpg Marcel TO 1x04.jpg Marcel TO 1x05.jpg Marcel TO 1x06.jpg Marcel's Daylight Ring.jpg|Marcel's Daylight Ring Marcel1x04.jpg Marcel2013.jpg Marcel2014.jpg Marcel2ep11.png Marceldavinaa.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Marcelep11.png Marceljosh1x06.jpg Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marcelklaus11x06.jpg Marcelklaus1x06.jpg Marcelklaus1x106.jpg Marcelposter.jpg Marcelpromo222.jpg Marcwl1x06.jpg Mobs1marcel.jpg Poster promotional The Originals.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekah1x0810.png Rebekah1x087.jpg RebekahBTS2.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Rebel TO 1x06.jpg RPNO106.jpg RPNO17.jpg RPNO2.jpg RPNO3.jpg RPNO34.jpg RPNO35.jpg RPNO36.jpg RPNO37.jpg RPNO39.jpg RPNO4.jpg RPNO40.jpg RPNO41.jpg RPNO43.jpg RPNO46.jpg RPNO5.jpg RPNO55.jpg RPNO56.jpg RPNO57.jpg RPNO58.jpg RPNO59.jpg RPNO6.jpg RPNO83.jpg Sinners06.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (3) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (4) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (5) FULL.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.10 - The Casket Girls - Promotional Photos (7) FULL.jpg The Originals - Marcel and Niklaus.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg The Originals 4.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Originals-Marcel.png TheOriginals-1x02_09.jpg To-1x02.jpg TOCAST.jpg Tumblr mtotskfRTP1qhg6ebo4 500.png Young Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Young Marcel Young Marcel TO 1x02.jpg|Young Marcel A Closer Walk With Thee 029.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee 027.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee 025.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee 024.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee 021.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee 020.jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 016.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 013.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 010.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 006.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 005.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 002.PNG Mgth.jpg Gtkm.jpg TheOriginals120-0776.jpeg TheOriginals120-0233.jpeg TheOriginals120-0263.jpeg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 23.50 -2014.05.11 19.44.20-.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 35.24 -2014.05.11 19.44.32-.jpg Tumblr mur72bPykY1rtx7lbo1 500.jpg Originals-1x05-Marcel Davina.png Davina-and-marcel.jpg marcel-in-the-finale.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 18.08 -2014.05.23 18.55.37-.jpg The-Originals-The-Casket-Girls-still-high-quality-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-talk-it-out-edited.jpg Marcel-and-elijah-episode-14.jpg Klaus-and-marcel-with-elijah.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel.jpg The-Originals-1x12-Klaus-Elijah-and-Marcel1-e1391094318981.jpg Critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-11-d-L-bzbSJf.png The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0389.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0390.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0391.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0392.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0393.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0394.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0399.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0400.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0410.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0411.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0413.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0420.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0421.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0422.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0423.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0424.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0426.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0427.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0428.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0429.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0430.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0431.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0434.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0435.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1768.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1767.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1766.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1765.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1764.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1762.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1761.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1758.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1757.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1756.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1755.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1754.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1751.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1750.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1749.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1748.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1747.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1744.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1743.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1742.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1741.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1740.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1739.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1738.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1737.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1727.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1726.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1725.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1786.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1785.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1784.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1783.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1782.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1781.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1780.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1779.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1778.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1777.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1776.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1775.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1774.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1773.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1772.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1771.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1770.jpg |-|Season Two= Marcel Season 2.jpg The Originals - Season 2 - New Promotional Photo of Charles Michael Davis.png Marcel-s2.jpg Trio Season 2.jpg Poster_season_2_TO.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0185CamiMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0201Marcel-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0472MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0476Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0527MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0649KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0653Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0922Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0973Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1111Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1164MarcelJoah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1339MarcelCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1358Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0192.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0197.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0209.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0217.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0475.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0480.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0546.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0569.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0602.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0698.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0709.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0973.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1053.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1249.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1251.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1388.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1445.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1452.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0086Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095AidenMarcelOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0564Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1301Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1597Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1624HayleyMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2133Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0798_Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0841_Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2005Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2117MarcelHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0289.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0326.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0725.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1169.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1186.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1417.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1549.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1694.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1936.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1950.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1961.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1986.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2001.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0313Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0328Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0808Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2415Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2523MarcelHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2528Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0408MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0441Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0455MarcelDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0517MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0584Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1270MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1287MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1328Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1934Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2104Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2163Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2240Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2265MarcelCamiKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0129KlausMarcelKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0173MarcelKol-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0314Marcel-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0757MarcelCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0761Marcel-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0778Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0844Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1422Marcelkaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1451MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1465Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1760Marcel-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1887MarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1910Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2032MarcelDavina-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2088Marcel-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2192MarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2661Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0431MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0434MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0637HayleyMarcelJosjJacksonGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0663Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0741Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0753Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0839MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1437MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1640Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2034MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2117Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2456Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0018Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0024Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0047Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0056Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0067Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0116KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0117Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0134Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0146Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0176MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0198Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0216Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0224Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0239Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0271MarcelJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0305Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0337Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0346Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0664MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0984Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1001Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1035Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1043MarcelJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1057Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1126Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1132Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1143MarcelJoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1205Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1234Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1366Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1380Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1733Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1749Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1785Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1791Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1793Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1895MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1907Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2151MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2163Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2173Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2219Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2237MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2240Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2277Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2308MarcelGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2316Marcel-Gia.jpeg To212_145MarcelVincent.jpg To212_164Marcel.jpg To212_410MarcelVincent.jpg To212_414Marcel.jpg To212_0811Marcel.jpg To212_0839MarcelKalebVincent.jpg To212_1299Marcel.jpg To212_1317Marcel.jpg TO_214_1077MarcelGia.jpg TO217-004-Marcel.jpg TO217-007-Marcel.jpg TO217-025~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO217-026~Klaus-Marcel-Hayley.jpg TO217-034-Marcel~Vincent.jpg TO217-038-Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO217-041-Marcel~Vincent.jpg TO217-054~Eva-Marcel.jpg TO217-056~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO217-057-Marcel-Eva.jpg TO217-070-Marcel~Vincent~Eva.jpg TO217-075-Marcel.jpg TO217-088~Elijah-Marcel.jpg TO217-091~Gia~Elijah~Hayley~Marcel.jpg TO217-098~Elijah-Marcel~Eva-Vincent~Freya.jpg TO217-099~Vincent~Eva~Marcel.jpg TO217-102~Marcel-Eva's Subconscious.jpg TO217-107-Marcel-Eva's Subconscious.jpg TO217-111-Marcel.jpg TO217-113~Marcel~Eva-Eva's Subconscious.jpg TO217-124~Elijah-Marcel~Eva-Vincent.jpg TO217-125-Marcel.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0323MarcelRebekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0347Marcel-Rbekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0670Marcel-Josh.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0736Marcel.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1314EliajhMarcel.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-1522Marcel.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0110MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0423KlausMarcel.jpg TO_222_0491MMarcel.jpg TO_222_0500KlausMarcel.jpg TO_222_0925MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_0994MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1010Marcel.jpg TO_221_1111Marcel-Rebekahv.jpg TO_221_1115MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1121Marcel-Rebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_00337Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00352Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00391RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00446RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00713RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00932marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00941marcelfreya.jpg Normal_originals222_01094marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01147marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01345klausmarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01365marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01437marcel-davina.jpg Normal_originals222_02474Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02489ElijahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02674Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02727MarcelRebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_02747Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02952Marcel.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0106Marcel.jpg TO_301_0131MarcelDavina.jpg TO_301_0143Marcel.jpg TO_301_0453Marcel.jpg TO_301_0804Marcel.jpg TO_301_0838MarcelDavina.jpg TO_301_0851Marcel.jpg TO_301_1082MarcelVincent.jpg TO_301_1089Marcel.jpg TO_301_1092Marcel.jpg Normal_TO302_0369MarcelFreya.jpg Normal_TO302_0371Marcel-Freya.jpg Normal_TO302_0394MarcelFreya.jpg TO302_1755Marcel.jpg TO302_1773MarcelDavina.jpg TO302_1799MarcelDavina.jpg TO302_2013Marcel.jpg TO302_2413Marcel-Davina.jpg TO302_2418MarcelDavina.jpg TO302_2431MarcelDavina.jpg Normal TO303 0607Marcel-Josh.jpg Normal TO303 0686Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0120Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0171Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0278Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0921Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0930MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1082Marcel-Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_1111MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1116MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1248Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1260MarcelAya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1280MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1307MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1379MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1399Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1420Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1451Marcel-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1668Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1688ElijahMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1709MarcelElijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1722MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1732MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1751MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1773MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1793MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2263MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2269Marcel-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2358Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2426Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2523MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2541MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2601MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2716MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2783KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2842KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2846Marcel-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_3026MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3041MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3054Marcel.jpg Normal_TO305_1993ElijahMarcel.jpg Normal_TO305_2014Marcel-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2906Marcel.jpg Normal_TO305_2908MarcelElijah.jpg Normal_TO306_1579Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_1600HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_1605Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2020Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2211HayleyMarcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2284HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2318Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2508ElijahHayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2574Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_3163MarcelFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_0101MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0182MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0219Marcel-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0775Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_0805MarcelDavina.jpg Normal_TO307_1145VinMarcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1170Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1615Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_3090MarcelVin.jpg Normal_TO307_3104Marcel.jpg TO308_0680Marcel.jpg TO308_0753Marcel-Aya.jpg TO308_0782MarcelAya.jpg TO308_0903Marcel.jpg TO308_0950Marcel-Aya.jpg TO308_1530Marcel.jpg TO308_1578ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_1600Marcel-Elijah.jpg TO308_1605ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_2191Marcel.jpg TO308_2209Marcel.jpg TO308_2297ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_2379Marcel.jpg TO308_2410Marcel-Freya.jpg TO308_2825Marcel.jpg TO308_2880Marcel.jpg TO309_0300Marcel-Tristan.jpg TO309_0374Marcel-Tristan.jpg TO309_1079Marcel.jpg TO309_1213Marcel.jpg TO309_2430Marcel.jpg TO309_2497Marcel.jpg TO310_Marcel4.jpg TO310_MarcelAya.jpg TO310_MarcelAyaTristan2.jpg TO310_MarcelAya2.jpg TO311_0147Marcel.jpg TO311_0180AyaMarcelAriane.jpg TO318_2486_Marcel.jpg TO318_2922_Marcel.jpg TO318_2983_Marcel-Davina.jpg TO319_0437_Marcel.jpg TO319_0849_MarcelVincent.jpg TO319_1232_VincentMarcel.jpg TO319_2575_Marcel-Davina.jpg TO319_2588_Marcel-Davina.jpg TO319_2949_Marcel.jpg TO320 0033.jpg TO320 0049.jpg TO320 0094.jpg TO320 0347.jpg TO320 0485.jpg TO320 0508.jpg TO320 0946.jpg TO320 1521.jpg TO320 1555.jpg TO320 1990.jpg TO320 2435.jpg TO320 2478.jpg TO320 3016.jpg TO320 2958.jpg TO321 0079.jpg TO321 0217.jpg TO321 0386.jpg TO321 0396.jpg TO321 0714.jpg TO321 0838.jpg TO321 0845.jpg TO321 0847.jpg TO321 0939.jpg TO321 1046.jpg TO321 1419.jpg TO321 1631.jpg TO321 1900.jpg TO321 2277.jpg TO321 2289.jpg TO321 3093.jpg TO321 3108.jpg Marcel Ocean 322.jpg The Beast.png Vincent and Marcel 322.jpg TO322-017-Marcel.jpg TO322-019-Marcel~Elijah.jpg TO322-022-Marcel~Elijah~Klaus~Kol.jpg TO322-035-Marcel~Kol.jpg TO322-040-Marcel~Vampires.jpg TO322-047~Rebekah-Marcel.jpg TO322-061-Marcel.jpg TO322-065-Marcel.jpg TO322-075-Marcel~Rebekah.jpg Marcel Gerard 322.jpg TO322-082-Klaus-Marcel.jpg Tundes Blade 322.jpg TO322-085~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO322-094-Marcel~Vincent.jpg TO322-097-Marcel~Klaus.jpg TO322-101~Marcel.jpg TO322-103-Marcel.jpg |-|Season Four= TO401-010~Communities-Marcel.jpg TO401-013~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-016~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-032~Marcel.jpg TO401-033~Marcel-Josh.jpg TO401-035~Marcel-Josh.jpg TO401-036~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO401-038~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO401-041~Marcel.jpg TO401-043~Marcel.jpg TO401-044~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-045~Marcel's offer.jpg TO401-047~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-079~Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-071-Alistair~Sofya-Marcel.jpg TO401-072-Marcel.jpg TO401-073-Marcel~Alistair.jpg TO401-080-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-094-Marcel.jpg TO401-096~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO401-103~Vincent~Marcel.jpg TO401-104-Marcel~Vincent.jpg TO401-110-Marcel.jpg TO401-112-Alistair-Marcel.jpg TO401-122~Marcel~Sofya.jpg TO401-136-Marcel~Sofya.jpg TO401-146-Marcel~Klaus.jpg TO401-149-Marcel~Klaus.jpg TO402-011-Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-013-Marcel~Sofya.png TO402-036-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO402-037-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO402-044-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO402-047~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO402-051~Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-071-Marcel.png TO402-073-Marcel.png TO402-087-Marcel~Elijah.png TO402-091-Marcel~Hayley~Elijah.png TO402-097-Marcel~Elijah.png TO402-098-Marcel-Klaus.png TO402-105-Marcel.png TO402-112-Marcel.png TO402-115~Klaus-Marcel.png TO402-120~Sofya-Marcel.png TO403-013~Marcel.jpg TO403-014~Vincent-Marcel.jpg TO403-031~Will-Marcel.jpg TO403-037~Vincent-Marcel.jpg TO403-053-Vincent-Marcel.png TO403-054-Marcel~Vincent.png TO403-067-Marcel~Vincent.png TO403-087-Marcel-Zealot~Kids.png TO403-088-Marcel.png TO403-089-Marcel.png TO403-097-Marcel-Zealot.png TO403-098-Marcel~Zealot.png TO403-099~Zealot-Marcel.png TO403-104-Kids-Marcel.png TO403-117-Marcel.png TO403-127-Marcel~Vincent TO404-003-Sofya-Marcel.png TO404-005-Marcel.png TO404-009-Marcel.png TO404-058-Marcel.png TO404-074-Marcel~Hayley.png TO404-089-Marcel~Hayley~Lara.png TO404-103-Marcel-Hayley-Klaus.png TO404-104-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-109-Marcel-Klaus.png O404-112-Marcel-Follower.png TO404-116-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-118-Vincent-Elijah-Klaus-Marcel.png TO404-145-Marcel~Vincent.png TO405-013-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-027-Marcel.png TO405-047-Hollow Klaus-Marce~Hollow Elijah.png TO405-049-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-050-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-052-Marcel~Sofya.png TO405-098-Marcel~Klaus.png TO405-105-Marcel.png TO405-107-Marcel-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-110-Marcel-Klaus.png TO405-131-Marcel.png TO405-132-Marcel.png TO405-134~Marcel.png TO406-052-Marcel.png TO406-054-Marcel.png TO406-057-Marcel.png TO407-020-Marcel.jpeg TO407-057-Marcel.jpeg TO407-059-Marcel~Hope.jpeg TO407-060-Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-062-Marcel~Hope.jpeg TO407-064-Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-098-Marcel~Hope.png TO407-131-Marcel-Hope.png TO407-132-Marcel~Hope.png TO407-148-Marcel~Klaus.png TO407-162-Marcel.png TO407-164-Marcel~Klaus.png TO408-020-Marcel.png TO408-023~Sofya~Hollow-Marcel.png TO408-031-Marcel-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-033-Sofya-Hollow-Marcel~Elijah.png TO408-051-Marcel-Elijah.png TO408-053~Elijah-Marcel.png TO408-069~Alaric-Elijah-Marcel.png TO408-071~Elijah-Marcel.png TO408-072-Elijah-Marcel.png TO408-086-Marcel-Elijah.png TO408-091-Elijah-Marcel-Hollow_Bone.png TO408-093-Marcel~Elijah.png TO408-094-Marcel-Elijah.png TO408-095-Elijah-Marcel.png TO408-109-Marcel.png TO408-117~Davina-Marcel-Hayley.png TO408-137-Marcel~Davina-Grave.png TO408-138-Marcel.png TO409-035-Marcel.png‎ TO409-037-Marcel-Klaus.png‎ TO409-044-Marcel.png‎ TO409-045~Klaus-Marcel.png‎ TO409-047~Klaus-Marcel-Hayley~Freya~Vincent.png TO409-050-Marcel.png‎ TO409-085-Marcel.png TO409-087-Marcel-Jaw_Bone~Hollow.png TO409-088-Marcel-Jaw_Bone-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-098-Marcel-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-109-Marcel-Sofya.png TO409-113-Sofya-Marcel.png TO409-135-Marcel.png TO409-138~Vincent-Marcel.png TO410-010-Marcel~Josh.png TO410-012~Marcel~Josh-Penthouse.png TO410-013-Marcel.png TO410-031-Marcel.png TO410-033-Marcel~The Hollow.png TO410-062-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO410-065-Marcel.png TO410-067-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO410-093-Marcel.png TO410-095~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO410-098~Klaus~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO410-125-Marcel.png TO410-126-Josh-Marcel.png TO411-019-Marcel-Josh.png TO411-027~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-029-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-032-Rebekah-Marcel~Kol.png TO411-064-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-065-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO411-080-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO411-081-Marcel-Rebeak.png TO411-124-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO411-125-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO412-016-Marcel.png TO412-018~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO412-020-Marcel.png TO412-030~Sofya-Marcel.png TO412-032-Sofya-Marcel.png TO412-035-Marcel.png TO412-049-Marcel.png TO412-050~Vincent-Marcel.png TO412-060-Marcel~Vincent.png TO412-073-Marcel.png TO412-082-Hollow's Follower-Marcel.png TO412-084-Marcel.png TO412-086-Marcel~Vincent.png TO412-108-Marcel.png TO412-135-Marcel-Sofya.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO413-030-Marcel-Sofya.png TO413-031-Marcel~Sofya.png TO413-044-Marcel-Sofya.png TO413-046-Marcel.png TO413-052-Sofya-Marcel~Hollow's Followers.png TO413-053~Hope~The Hollow-Marcel.png TO413-070~Klaus-Marcel.png TO413-072-Marcel.png TO413-103-Marcel~Elijah.png TO413-104-Marcel.png TO413-110-Marcel~Elijah.png TO413-120~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO413-122~Rebekah-Marcel.png |-|Season Five= TO501-035-Marcel.png TO501-037-Marcel.png TO501-045-Marcel.png TO501-067-Marcel.png TO501-068-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO501-097-Marcel.png TO501-103-Marcel.png TO502-033-Marcel.png TO502-035~Greta~Josh-Marcel.png TO502-036-Greta~Josh-Marcel-Vampires.png TO502-037~Greta-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-039~Greta-Marcel.png TO502-041-Josh-Marcel.png TO502-043-Marcel.png TO502-045-Marcel.png TO502-047-Marcel.png TO502-049~Klaus-Marcel.png TO502-051-Marcel.png TO502-080-Marcel~Greta~Vampires.png TO502-085~Lisina-Marcel~Henry.png TO502-089~Henry-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-091~Henry-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-102-Marcel~Josh.png TO502-111~Henry-Marcel.png TO502-118-Marcel~Hope.png TO502-121-Marcel~Hope.png TO502-137-Marcel.png TO502-139-Marcel.png TO502-147-Marcel.png TO503-049-Marcel.png TO503-051-Elijah-Marcel-Antoinette.png TO503-052-Elijah-Marcel.png TO503-059-Marcel.png TO503-061-Marcel.png TO503-062-Marcel-Elijah.png TO503-063-Marcel~Elijah.png TO504-016-Marcel~Greta-Josh.png TO504-017-Marcel~Greta-Josh.png TO504-021~Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-022-Marcel.png TO504-023-Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-032-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-033-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-062-Vincent-Marcel.png TO504-063~Vincent-Marcel.png TO504-070-Marcel.png TO504-071~David~Colette-Josh~Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-074~Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-079-Lisina-Greta-Marcel.png TO504-081-Marcel.png TO504-085-Marcel.png TO504-087-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-088-Marcel.png TO504-098-Marcel.png TO504-099-Marcel-Josh.png TO504-105-Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-106-Marcel.png TO504-109-Marcel.png TO504-110-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-126-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-132-Marcel-Klaus.png TO504-134-Marcel-Klaus.png TO505-003-Klaus-Marcel.png TO505-033-Marcel~Klaus.png TO505-041-Marcel.png TO505-044-Marcel~Josh.png TO505-059~Klaus-Marcel-Josh.png TO505-062-Marcel.png TO505-089-Marcel.png TO505-092~Klaus-Marcel~Werewolf.png TO505-100-Marcel.png TO505-113-Marcel~Klaus.png TO507-007-Vincent-Josh-Marcel.png TO507-010-Josh-Vincent-Marcel.png TO507-034-Marcel.png TO507-037-Marcel.png TO507-040-Marcel~Klaus.png TO507-045~Vincent-Marcel.png TO507-047-Marcel-Vincent.png TO507-077-Marcel~Vincent.png TO507-079-Vincent-Marcel~Elijah.png TO507-099-Marcel~Elijah.png TO507-105-Marcel~Elijah.png TO507-119~Vincent-Josh-Marcel.png TO508-041-Marcel.png TO508-042-Marcel.png TO508-045-Marcel.png TO508-046-Marcel.png TO508-057-Marcel.png TO508-060-Marcel-Kol.png TO508-075-Marcel.png TO508-076-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO508-084-Marcel.png TO508-088-Marcel.png TO508-089-Marcel.png TO508-105-Klaus-Kol-Elijah~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-107-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-113~Klaus~Rebekah~Elijah-Kol-Marcel.png TO508-119-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-125-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Kol-Elijah.png TO508-126-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Elijah-Kol.png TO508-131-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-132-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO509-013-Marcel.png TO509-034-Josh-Marcel.png TO509-037-Marcel.png TO509-056-Josh-Marcel.png TO509-057-Marcel.png TO509-096-Marcel.png TO509-098-Marcel.png TO509-108-Marcel-Josh.png TO509-125-Marcel-Vincent-Josh.png TO509-128-Marcel-Vincent-Josh-Emmett-Astral Projection.png TO509-130-Marcel-Vincent-Josh~Emmett~Astral Projection.png TO509-132-Marcel.png TO510-019-Marcel.png TO510-020-Marcel.png TO510-036-Marcel.png TO510-040~Witch-Marcel.png TO510-112-Klaus-Hope-Marcel.png TO510-127~Klaus-Marcel.png TO510-138-Marcel-Josh.png TO510-139-Marcel~Josh.png TO510-140-Marcel.png TO511-001-Marcel.png TO511-033-Marcel.png TO511-035-Marcel.png TO511-037~Declan-Marcel.png TO511-093-Marcel-Davina.png TO511-095-Marcel~Davina.png TO511-113-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah-Davina-Marcel.png TO511-127-Marcel.png TO511-134-Marcel.png TO511-135-Marcel.png TO512-003-Marcel.png TO512-005-Marcel.png TO513-035-Hope-Marcel.png TO513-037~Hope-Marcel.png TO513-052-Hope-Marcel.png TO513-081-Marcel.png TO513-084-Marcel.png TO513-085-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-101-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-102-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-105-Rebekah-Marcel-Keelin-Freya~Elijah.png TO513-114~Keelin~Freya-Marcel-Klaus-Hope~Kol-Elijah~Rebekah.png TO513-118-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-121-Marcel.png TO513-125-Marcel-Rebekah-Hope.png TO513-126-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-128-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-132-Marcel.png TO513-140-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-143-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-161-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol.png TO513-181-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO513-182-Marcel-Rebekah.png See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Marcel Gerard